


Until we meet again...

by cupidchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jeon Wonwoo-centric, M/M, Not That Sad, Post Break Up, Romance, Sad, getting over him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidchwe/pseuds/cupidchwe
Summary: Mingyu left. Wonwoo is all alone again. Wonwoo’s throat feels blocked, he chokes out a pained sob and sniffs his nose aggressively. His nose aches from the cold, the constant rubbing and sniffing.Wonwoo feels suffocated, he feels trapped in his own emotions. He wants to be set free, he feels an immersive amount of anger and other different negative emotions. So, he shouts, he screams and thrashes his arms into the air. His voice cracks but he doesn’t stop, he screams and screams. Passerby’s stare at him with pity and confusion but they quickly carry on with their own lives, not sparing Wonwoo a single glance after.Wonwoo drinks his sorrows away on this lonely and painfully heartbroken night. The beer bottles are shattered on the floor just like Wonwoo’s heart, he steps on those shards with his shoes to hear that satisfying crack. Now we are all broken, Wonwoo thinks.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Until we meet again...

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is but it’s been sitting in my docs for awhile so why not post i guess,, uhm it’s not edited, i’m so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!!

Winter 2018  
Wonwoo’s mind is hazy, his sight is blurry, his thoughts are a mess and his hands tremble with a terrifying speed. The world is spinning as Wonwoo quickly finds a bench to sit down, everything seems way too overwhelming. 

Wonwoo grips the edge of the bench with all the energy he has left, he feels empty and drained. 

He silently wipes his tears away with his sleeves, the tears on his face burning in the cold like needles pricking against his soft and tender skin. His heart wrenching sobs are unheard by strangers passing by, who are all happily chatting with joy. 

He bites his lip, hard. Pain isn’t a feeling Wonwoo usually enjoys but it’s at least something, something he can feel. 

He breathes out a low sigh, the air becomes hazy because of the contrast in temperature. With shaky hands, he pulls out his phone from the left pocket of his worn and old jeans. His right thumb gently grazes the cracks on his screen, he then turns on the device with a little hesitation. 

He taps on the application with a message bubble logo and it shows a few messages. He ignores them all and his thumb goes straight to an already read message, the latest message from Mingyu. 

Hey Wonwoo, I’m sorry for this, I’m sorry for ending things like this. I’m sorry for everything, you deserve better and I’m not good enough. I can’t give you everything, I have to leave this place in order to keep my mother happy. I have to value her feelings more than yours this time and I’m deeply sorry for hurting you. I wish I was able to be able to say goodbye and apologize in real life but I’m a coward. If I saw your broken self, I wouldn’t be able to leave. I love you with all my heart but I have to fulfill my duty as a son. Goodbye Wonwoo, may we meet under better circumstances someday again, this life or next. 

For the last two hours, Wonwoo has been reading the message over and over. Each time, it breaks Wonwoo even more. Wonwoo isn’t a masochist but he can’t help but keep torturing himself by looking, maybe if he stared long enough at the message, it would disappear. 

But no, this is the harsh reality. Mingyu left. Wonwoo is all alone again. Wonwoo’s throat feels blocked, he chokes out a pained sob and sniffs his nose aggressively. His nose aches from the cold, the constant rubbing and sniffing. 

Wonwoo feels suffocated, he feels trapped in his own emotions. He wants to be set free, he feels an immersive amount of anger and other different negative emotions. So, he shouts, he screams and thrashes his arms into the air. His voice cracks but he doesn’t stop, he screams and screams. Passerby’s stare at him with pity and confusion but they quickly carry on with their own lives, not sparing Wonwoo a single glance after. 

Wonwoo drinks his sorrows away on this lonely and painfully heartbroken night. The beer bottles are shattered on the floor just like Wonwoo’s heart, he steps on those shards with his shoes to hear that satisfying crack. Now we are all broken, Wonwoo thinks. 

Spring 2019  
Wonwoo is currently seated on a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree in his and Mingyu’s favorite park, he is listening to his favorite song as he writes in his journal. He softly hums to his favorite song, his deep voice settling into a calming atmosphere around him. His aura is calm, Wonwoo looks at peace. 

Wonwoo writes about his feelings, how he’s been doing without Mingyu. His ink pen smoothly glides across the rough journal paper. Wonwoo writes about the first month after his heartbreak, how he was crying each and every day. How he was suffering from insomnia, how he felt lifeless. 

It wasn’t a good time for Wonwoo, his family and friends were all very concerned for him. They tried to cheer him up and distract him but nothing worked, Wonwoo had continued sobbing into his blankets. 

Wonwoo absentmindedly writes his thoughts on Mingyu, he writes down I love you without thinking. His eyes widen in shock and pain, Wonwoo quickly tears the whole page out of his journal, his hands shaking as he crumbles up the paper. Wonwoo has been doing well, he was convinced that he had gotten Mingyu already but he comes to the sudden realization that he is still very much so indeed in love with Kim Mingyu. 

He throws the crumbled page right in the trash can next to the bench. How he wishes he could throw his feelings away like that too. 

Summer 2019  
Wonwoo refuses to meet anyone other than the people he already knew. His friends try to help him move on by introducing new people to Wonwoo but Wonwoo only turns away from his friends’ attempts on helping him. 

He appreciates his friends, of course he does. His friends mean the world to him and he is glad and thankful that he has them in his life but they could be too overbearing and overwhelming sometimes. 

Autumn 2019   
Wonwoo thinks that it’s time to move on. 

The twenty four year old has been hoarded in his room for too long, he needs to meet new people and socialize again. Wonwoo needs it, so he might just take up on his friends’ offer of meeting a guy from his college. 

Winter 2019  
Wonwoo meets Mingyu unexpectedly in a restaurant, in downtown L.A. He’s dining in the restaurant with his boyfriend of a few months as Mingyu and his mother walk in, chattering a little. 

Wonwoo’s eyes trail on Mingyu’s back. Mingyu turns around, almost as if he could feel someone’s gaze on him. Mingyu’s eyes widen in shock, his lips slightly apart. 

Wonwoo doesn’t show pain this time because his heart doesn’t ache for Kim Mingyu anymore. Jeon Wonwoo smiles at Mingyu. Mingyu smiles back at Wonwoo, they both wave a little. Not a farewell wave but a until we meet again wave. 

Perhaps in another lifetime, they will meet again.

**Author's Note:**

> yep well that’s it! the ending isn’t necessarily happy or sad, it’s neutral but i liked it.


End file.
